Un amour innatendu
by Emiliana Granger
Summary: C une Traduction Hermione et compagnie rentre en 7ème année dsl j'ai ben d'la misère avec mes résumer, reviews pleazzz
1. Default Chapter

Allo!!!! Bon c'est une traduction, ca peut-être très bon comme tres`mauvais parce l'anglais et moi, .... (prend tout les chose anglaise, mais sa sur papier, le papier va dans la déchiqueteuse, puis dans le feu ¬_¬ J'suis ptetre un peu sadique la) En tk, on verra ce que ca donnera.  
  
Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire qui est à Michelle Maden et la traduc qui est a moi.  
  
~Bonne Lecture ~  
  
Chapitre 1 : Plate-forme 9 ¾  
  
C'est la 7ème et dernière année d'Hermione à Hogwarts, l'école de sorcellerie et de magie. Elle avait beaucoup changé l'année précédante; ses cheveux ne sont plus châtains touffus désormais. Maintenant, ils sont droit et ont quelques mèches bonde. Elle a grandi de quelques pouces et sa figure est parfaite; elle n'est pas trop maigre, pas trop grosse, juste correcte.  
  
« Hermione dépêche-toi ou tu vas être en retard, » dit la mère d'Hermione du bas des escaliers de sa chambre.  
  
« J'essaye de me dépêcher mais je ne trouve pas mon insigne de Préfète-en- Chef.. Ok je l'ai trouvé. » Lorsqu'Hermione a reçu sa lettre d'Hogwarts des fournitures scolaires, un note étais joint disant qu'elle serait Préfète-en- Chef cette année. Mais elle était déçu parce que ce n'était pas Ron qui était le Préfet-en-Chef.  
  
20 minute plus tard, Hermione était à King's Cross sur la Plate-forme9 ¾ . Elle commença a chercher ses deux meilleurs amis, ron Weasley et Harry Potter quand ils sortirent tous les deux du train.  
  
Harry semblait différent, ses cheveux sont rendu en pique et il a grandi de quelques pouce depuis l'an dernier. Il a aussi quelques muscles grâce à ses compétences au Quidditch qu'il pratiquait pendant l'été.  
  
Ron était toujours le plus grand des trois. Il avait toujours ses cheveux roux mais ils étaient plus brun maintenant. Comme Harry, il a pratiqué ses compétences au Quidditch au cours de l'été et avait aussi quelques muscles. Hermione a pensé que ses amis étaient assez chauds, mais pour elle ca n'irais pas plus loin parce qu'ils étaient comme des frères a ses yeux. Mais elle a dû s'avouer que Quidditch a fait un très bon travaille. Vraiment très bon.  
  
« Hey, c'est vraiment bien de vous revoir les gars! Comment ca a été cette été? » dit Hermione en donnant a chacun une grosse étreinte.  
  
« Ca été très bien. J'étais chez Ron tout l'été donc je n'ai pas eu un si mauvais été. Comment ca été pour toi Mia? » dit Harry tout heureux.  
  
« Assez bien moi aussi. Je suis allé en France pendant tout l'été pour visiter mes grands-parents. »  
  
« Ca sonne amusant. Bon, nous devrions monter dans le train pour obtenir un compartiment avec qu'ils ne se remplissent tous. » dit Ron tandis que Harry et lui aidère Hermione avec sa valise.  
  
« Oh, je suis désolé, mais je dois être assit dans le compartiment des Préfets.»  
  
« C'est Ok Mia; nous allons venir avec toi et après on viendra te rendre visite plus tard, si c'est ok avec vous. » dit Harry pendant qu'ils montaient dans le train.  
  
« Bien sûr que vous pouvez venir me visiter plus tard! Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le demander. Donc, quelqu'un a-t-il un indice sur le Préfet-en- Chef? Demanda Hermione.  
  
« Non, mais espérons juste que ce n'est pas cette imbécile de Malfoy, » dit Ron.  
  
« Ouais, j'espère que ce n'est pas Malfoy. Il ruinerait mon année entière si je doit travailler avec lui pour le reste de l'année. Bien je suppose que je verrai plus tard. Venez me rendre visite plus tard. »  
  
« Ok, au revoir 'Mione. » dirent-ils en même temps.  
  
Je me demande qui est le Préfet-en-Chef. Tout en pensant, Hermione s'assit dans le cormpartiment des Préfets-en-Chefs, attendant de découvrir qui sera le Préfet. À ce moment, la porte du compariment s'ouvrit et la était .  
  
***A suivre***  
  
Dsl tout l'monde, mais c'est pas moi qui écrit les chapitres. J'espère que vous avez aimez. Je vais traduire le prochain chapitre quand il va être publier, Reviews pleazzz :P  
  
Bye  
  
~ Mimi Granger ~ 


	2. note

Salut à tous !!!!! Dsl si je ne met pas mes fics et traducts à jours, mais ca va prendre encore beaucoup de temps....... Snif...... Vous vous dites surement que ya pas de raisons et bla bla bla MAIS NON !!!! HA H A HA !!!! Ya une raison!!!! Et la voici : Je me suis fait voler à Noël (25 décembre 2003) C Vrai j'vous jure. D'accord je suis en retard pour le dire mais l'ordi yavait 'sauter' au début du moi de décembre feck pu de net, et la je suis obliger d'aller a la biblo pour faire toute ma paprace....  
  
En tk, j'ai une nouvelle traduct qui s'en vient. Ca s'appelle Summer in Paris.  
  
Bon, mo vous laisser j'ai po full de temps faut dire....  
  
Bye Emiliana Granger  
  
P.S : L'auteur a rajouter un nouveau chapitre il n'y a pas grand temps et je travail dessus. Croyez-vous que j'allais chômer pendant tous ce temps !!!!! lol. 


End file.
